utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Itoe Kouki
Itoe Kouki ('いとえこうき ') is an formerly known as Kou (紅). His voice is often described as smooth and ikemen-like. He is able to change the tone of his voice to fit the song's requirements. His most popular cover is "Tonchinkan no En" with over 141K views and 1.9K mylists. He seldom collaborates with other utaite, only doing so once in "Jigoku Pops", which he sang with his brother. Itoe Kouki is able to cover songs at a rather rapid pace, often doing so a few days after the original song's release, such as when he covered "Jishou Mushoku" just 3 days after it was first uploaded. When he first began, he had a rather prolific upload rate, though it eventually slowed after his first year. Itoe Kouki generally posts 1-2 covers a month. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2013.01.23) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.15) # "Fumou!" (Sterile!) (2013.03.30) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.01) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.08.05) # "Haikei, Natsu ni Oboreru" (Scenery, Indulge in Summer) (2013.08.21) # "Nee" (Hey) (2013.08.27) # "Tsukiakari -Tsukiakari-" (Moonshine) (2013.09.19) # "Summertime Record" (2013.09.26) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (A Sandy, Scarlet-Colored Beach) (2013.11.23) # "Replicant" (2013.12.06) # "Shinikaru Buruu wa Nemuranai" (Cynical Blue Never Sleeps) (2013.12.27) # "Genjitsu" (Parhelion) (2013.12.30) # "Yonjuu Nana" (47) (2014.01.20) # "Tokyo Radio" (2014.01.30) # "Tsuki ni Tawagoto" (Nonsense in a Month) (2014.02.18) # "daze" (2014.04.14) # "Shoujo wa Yoru to Azayaka Ni o Utawa Sete Itadakimashita" (A Young Girl, So Vivid in the Night) (2014.04.20) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.09) # "7th room" (2014.06.10) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2014.06.19) # "Bareri Ko" (Ballerina Girl) (2014.08.11) # "Jigoku Pops" (Hell Pops) feat. Itoe Kouki and Annie (2014.08.21) # "Gessekai Ryokou" (Lunar World Travel) (2014.09.11) # "DANCE FLOOR" (2014.10.11) # "Winter Rain" (2014.11.22) # "Nonde Panashiia" (Drink Panacea) (2014.12.22) # "One Night Stand" (2015.01.09) # "World of Paradox" (2015.02.18) # "Tonchinkan no En" (Feast of Absurdity) (2015.03.09) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.14) # "Yuugure Jettoson" (Sunset Jettison) (2015.05.16) # "Mairieux" (2015.07.05) # "Izayoi Soushi" (Book Story of Sixteenth Lunar Day) (2015.09.04) # "Catch Me If You Can" (2015.09.18) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" (2015.12.25) # "Ring of Fortune" (Plastic Memories OP) (2016.01.24) # "Kyoukotsu na Kyuusai eo Matsu Minikusa niwa Hitohira no Kyouchikutou wo" (A Petal of Oleander for the Disgracefulness Enough to Expect the Facile Salvation) (2016.02.21) # "magic city" (2016.03.27) # "Kyoukankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) (2016.05.26) # "I Sekai Cheat Harem" (Other World Cheat Harem) (2016.05.28) # "Uzu o Maku Yuugata" (Swirling Evening) (2016.06.24) # "Kikasetai no wa" (Things I Want You to Hear) (2016.06.19) # "Geshutaruto Seisei" (2016.08.05) # "Paradisus-Paradoxum" (Re:Zero OP) (2016.09.09) # "Ransou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Manic Girl) (2016.10.20) # "Monuke no Karada" (2016.10.24) # "Kidoairaku" (Emotions) (2016.11.26) # "Kimi Ga Ita Kisetsu" (The Season When You Were There) (2017.01.15) # "Ayakashi" (2017.01.27) # "Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) (2017.02.01) # "sister" (2017.02.16) # "High Spec Neet" (2017.03.17) # "Asa o Nomu" (Swallowing the Morning) (2017.03.26) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sensation Compensation Federation) (2017.04.16) # "Iya Girl" (Hate Girl) (2017.04.23) # "Strato Stella" (2017.04.28) # "Haita" (Exclusion) (2017.05.07) # "Dreamless Dreams" (2017.05.09) # "Dappou Rokku" (Law-Evading Rock) (2017.08.10) # "Tsuki no Waguma" (2017.09.24) # "Proto Disco" (2017.11.18) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.12.07) # "Uso de Aru Koto" (What is a Lie) (2017.12.24) # "Oki ni Mesu mama" (As You Like It) (2017.12.29) # "Shissou Waado" (Never Lost Word) (2018.01.05) }} Gallery |itokouki-5.png|Itou Kouki as seen in his cover of "Boku ga Namae o Yobu Hi" |itokouki-4.png|Itou Kouki as depicted by Momon (モモン) |itokouki-2.png|Itou Kouki as depicted by Momon (モモン) }} Trivia External Links * Webshop * Twitter